opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizo Mizo no Mi
Mizo Mizo no Mi is Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows user to manipulate Energy draining substance, thus making user Draining Person. It was eated by Luce Draka Appereance Mizo Mizo no Mi looks like Dark Green Carambola''' ' with small spherical parts with swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses Mizo Mizo no Mi's Draining-powers make it exelent against Physical and Energy-based techniques, such as laser, thus giving user good protection from them. Also: *Since user can touch matter, it can be used in multiple ways, like as weapon, platform or tool. *More energy user absorbs, stronger attacks become. Besides normal Devil Fruit weakness, Mizo Mizo no Mi has few weaknesses : *It doesn't affect if substane isn't created. *It cannot drop things like falling boulders : Even when their energy is gone, they still fall and crush you.U *ser can only drain 1 type of energy at time, but can still use Vampire Grasp for fighting (or redirecting absorbed energy). *More energy it uses, weaker attacks become, if it does not drain it. Usage Mizo Mizo no Mi's substance can be used serval ways, and it can withstand lot of damage without being affected. Techniques '''Vampire Grasp :' Basic Technique, where user creates crimson substance around his arms. This substance can drain all types of energy -heat, kinetic, electricity, etc. - but has certain limit how much Vampire Grasp can drain at once. It can be also used to "Repel" energy. :: 'Vampire Blade : '''Vampire Grasp that surround arm and forms sword's blade. :: '''Vampire Whip : '''Thick trail of substance. :: '''Vampire Sphere : '''Spehere of substance, projectile. ::: '''Vampire Rain : '''Sphere explodes to smaller Spheres. :: '''Vampire Flight : '''User creates wings from this substance (bat-like) and gains ability to fly. :: '''Vampire Steps : '''User creates small platforms from substance and jump from them, allowing secound jump mid-air. :: '''Vampire Bolts : '''User creates bow and arrows from Vampire Grasp. :: '''Vampire A rmanment : '''User creates any weapon from substance. ' Nosferatu : '''By using Vampire Grasp and surrounding himself with hit, user surrounds himself with black and crimson gothic-style suit with hooded long jacket, and can produce Vampire Grasp from anywhere in that suit. :: '''Seeker Bats : '''User produces bat-like creatures from suit and fires them at oppoennent. These bats can drain their energy, and make them tired. Also, user can "Load" these bats with energy he has stolen, making them explosive. :: '''Seeker Rats : '''Same as bats but with rats. '''Vampire Hand : '''Dark move that Drains "Life Force" from target to user, allowing them to regernate some of their life-force and even heal wounds. Draining is rather slow, however. To drain life-force completely would need 3 hours cointunous Draining, but draining 5 min is enough to heal most wounds. '''Crimson Flasher : '''By first producing Vampire Grasp on hands, user can fire energy he has absorbed in form of bright-crimson beam. :: '''Crimson Gun : '''Smaller version of Crimson Flasher, used with one finger. :: '''Pentagram Shot : '''User fires five beams in pentagram shape, after forming five-star cross from his fingertips. :: '''El Diablo : '''User creates crimson aura in shape of skeleton's head and fires it at opponent, while holding wrists together, then closing hands to make blast close its mouth and explode. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Category:MakutaDethos